


[little] self-restraint

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Wet Dream, is there a tag for 'has not busted nut in too long and Really Needs To'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: It's been a month since Martin's unofficially-officially moved into the Archives in light of the Jane Prentiss issue. It's also been just over a month since the last time he was alone. It's comforting, most of the time, really, but...Jesus, hejust needs a wank.[spoilers up to episode ~35ish]





	[little] self-restraint

**Author's Note:**

> title from the wombats' [Jump Into The Fog](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/jumpintothefog.html)
> 
> anyway! the magnus archives broke into my house and puppeted my gay little hands to write this

It's been a month since Martin's unofficially-officially moved into the Archives in light of the Jane Prentiss issue. It's humidity controlled, everyone working there knows what to be on the lookout for, and, most importantly, he can stay locked up and not have to risk leaving the constant shelter of the Institute.

It's also been just over a month since the last time he was alone. It's comforting, most of the time, really, but...

Jesus, he _just needs a wank_.

He's tried to get away with it while he's in the small shower installed for decontamination purposes, but it's too open, and he feels like anyone could walk in on him at any moment. He's considered trying to jerk off in bed, but, again, anyone could walk in on him since it's technically just an extra room in the Institute. He can either ruin the blankets that he's found out are Jon's own spares that he brought for when he stays the night (not ideal) or he can jerk off uncovered, dick out for anyone that might open the door (also very not ideal).

(...Not that he hasn't had fantasies about _both_ of those situations, unfortunately, which doesn't help.)

He avoids the urge most of the time, and it's a problem but it's not a _problem_ problem until he's been living at the Institute for almost two months.

He'd been dreaming about disembodied hands, but in a way that was somehow sexy — they're sexy disembodied hands. They just want to touch him, work him up, get wet and slick into his orifices and press all his buttons, inside and out.

He wakes up _almost_ there, coming conscious rutting down against the bed.

He quickly checks his phone for the time. It's nearly four in the morning, and the absolute earliest even _Jon_ comes in is 5:30, so it's — he could —

_Fuck_.

He shoves his hand under himself with a whimper. He's oversensitive from going _so long_ without touching himself or being touched and even the clumsy fumble of his fingers wrapping around his cock sends jolts up his spine. It's sticky with precum and not at all comfortable, and the angle hurts his wrist within moments, but it's still enough to keep fucking up against his palm.

It feels like he's there for ages. He muffles noises into his pillow and spreads his legs wider and wider to try to get flat. It's never quite enough pressure even when he fucks his hips forward hard enough to cramp his wrist, but at some point he finally, _finally_ cums, with a bitten-down moan that seems deafening in the silence of the basement.

He allows himself a couple minutes to catch his breath and remove his now-disgusting hand from under himself. At least, thank God, there’s a pretty basic bathroom attached to the room he’s been staying in.

He shudders one last satisfied sigh before he forces himself to get up and wash the cum off his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this when they mentioned he'd been living at the archives for two months and now know he lived there for like six so theres honestly a decent chance of more h*rny martin nonsense. feel free to send me requests for shenanigans on my tumblr [here](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
